


my loneliness is killing me

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Aoi gets bullied. That's literally the plot.
Relationships: fuuta/aoi (if u squint)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	my loneliness is killing me

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from baby one more time by britney spears lol](https://youtu.be/C-u5WLJ9Yk4)

Aoi stood in front of the school gates, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, running a shaking hand through his hair. He glanced at his phone, clutched in his sweaty hand, taking note of the time before taking a cursory glance around him. He’d been waiting half an hour already, where were  Fuuta and  Misaki ? 

The trio always walked home from school together no matter what, Aoi was used to waiting for the other two boys, well accustomed to their aversion to being punctual even in leaving school. But waiting this long was unusual. They didn’t forget about him, did they? Aoi blinked back the tears stinging his eyes at the thought. He was being ridiculous. They’d come barreling out the school gates soon like they always did, and they’d go home together and everything would be normal.

“Hey isn’t that the crybaby from class 2-B?” Aoi heard someone call out. He looked up and immediately cringed. It was a group of boys from class 2-D known throughout their year for being trouble makers. Aoi avoided them as much as possible, not wanting to be at the end of their warpath. Aoi looked down, and curled into himself, tightening his grip on his backpack. Now would be a great time for  Fuuta and Misaki to show up.

“Oh yeah,” another voice laughed, getting louder and louder as the group of boys got closer to him. “Hey, Chibi? Wanna have some fun?” Aoi looked up to find the group of boys right in front of him, grinning down at him.

“N-No,” Aoi stuttered out, voice quivering with fear, darting his eyes around and realizing with a feeling of dread settling into his stomach like a stone, that they were all alone. “I’m waiting for my friends to go home.”

“Eh?” The other boy replied, Aoi assumed he was the leader of the group with how the others were looking up to him. “That’s funny because we just got  outta detention and their  ain’t a soul left in that damn building.”

Before Aoi could voice a  reply he felt the bag on his back get yanked off and was pushed into the other boy's chest. He struggled against the other boy but was no match for his stronger hold, crying out when he was put into a headlock, his cheek pinched roughly by the other boy’s hand.

He watched through blurry eyes, tears streaming down his face as one of the other boys emptied the contents of his bag, stamping his school things into the wet, muddy ground, destroying them. The other boys stood around cheering and cackling. Aoi stood there, shaking in the other boy's stronghold, gasping for breath, it felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his lungs were frozen shut, his heart pounding in his chest, and all Aoi could do was struggle against the other, arms useless.

Aoi whimpered when he felt his hair get pulled back roughly, scalp burning with pain, forced to meet the smug leaders cold gaze. He held his fist back, clearly readying himself to punch him. Aoi squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact. The impact that never came.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A familiar voice growled out. Was Aoi imagining thing? He slowly opened his eyes, afraid that it was all in his imagination, but no he was there. Kohei stood, towering over the group leader, strong grip around the leader's fist, face twisted in a scowl.

Kohei pulled the leader off Aoi, before punching him square in the jaw. He growled at the others, which sent them all running off. Kohei pulled Aoi into his arms, carrying the short boy away from the scene, leaving his ruined backpack behind. 

“Are you okay?” Kohei asked softly, once they were a good distance away from the school and that seemed to open the floodgates. Aoi cried, heartbreaking sobs rattling their way out of his chest. He tucked his face into  Koehi’s shoulder, not wanting the other boy to see what a mess his face looked. His cheek throbbed, sure enough it would bloom into a big, ugly bruise later, a reminder of what had just happened. 

Aoi wasn’t sure how long they stood there for, the other boy didn’t say much, just whispered comforting words into Aoi’s ear, rubbing a reassuring hand across Aoi’s back. Aoi heard a car pull up near them and he clung onto Kohei harder, fearing it was the bullies back for more. 

“Oh sweetie,” Aoi heard his mom’s voice call out, he looked up to see her standing next to her car, her brows creased in worry. Kohei dropped Aoi into the backseat of the car, sitting own next to him, pulling Aoi close, wrapping a comforting arm around Aoi’s shoulders. The journey home passed in a blur, Aoi could hear Kohei and his mom talk to each other but it was like his ears were stuffed full of cotton, he couldn’t make out any of the words they were saying. He felt so tired. 

His mom dropped Kohei home first before parking into their own driveway, only a few houses down on the same street. She opened the back door, bundling Aoi into her arms and walking him through the front door. She directed him into the bath, all prepared for him. His mom helped him get into the bath and Aoi was sure if he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d feel embarrassed that his mom was helping him get undressed, he was 13, he wasn’t a baby anymore. 

It felt nice though, her hand massaging his scalp, running her fingers across his back, humming a song under her breath. She helped Aoi out of the bath, rubbing him down efficiently, his pajamas laid out for him to get changed into. Once he was dressed, he sat down on the toilet seat like his mom directed him to, wincing as she rubbed scream onto the cheek the bully had been pinching. 

He fell asleep that night, cuddled up to his mom, her arms wrapped around him felt comforting and secure, the floral scent of her perfume lulling him to sleep. The next morning his mom called the school up, telling them he wouldn’t be coming in that day. They’d spent the day together, playing the piano together, watching boring daytime soap operas together, helping his mom cook dinner. He always loved spending  time with his mom.

His attention was dragged from the tv show he’d been mindlessly watching when he heard a knock at the front door. Aoi made his way over, pulling the door, expecting his dad since he usually came home around this time. He wasn’t expecting  Fuuta and Misaki. He looked down, not knowing what to do. He was still upset at them ditching him.

“What happened to  yer face?” Misaki asked, not even saying hello. Aoi stood there quietly, not sure what to do. He yelped when he felt a hand against his face,  Fuuta holding cradling his cheeks in both his hands, his touch was so soft, not like it usually was. He rubbed his thumb along the bruise, Aoi winced at touch. 

“Who did this?”  Fuuta asked quietly, voice devoid of its usual humor. “Who  hurt Aoi?”

Aoi eyes burned, tears slowly escaping from his bloodshot eyes. One, then two, then three, until eventually it was a steady stream, his tears were constant. Almost like a waterfall. 

“Y-You did.” Aoi choked out, closing his eyes so he couldn’t see the hurt on  Fuuta’s face. “You  shoulda been there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the fuutaoi is there if u squint. i just kinda wanted to write smth that could hint at why kohei started becoming so protective of aoi. also aoi loves his mom and i just wanted to remind ppl that lol.
> 
> each and every comment is deeply appreciated <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
